Colours Collection
by Heir of Rage
Summary: They never realized how much colours seemed to rule their lives... A collection of related oneshots Danny/Sam Includes Character Death, Romance, Angst, Friendship. Current Colours: White, Black, Pink
1. White

She didn't care. Didn't care that the rain was cold and bitter, didn't care that her bare feet were sinking into the freezing mud, and didn't care about the looks of disgust that she was getting, even as she stood over his grave with shaking hands.

He wouldn't have cared. He wouldn't have. She knew that, and that was the only thing that kept her from stripping off her sopping clothes in respect for him. Because even though the other mourners were looking at her with daggers in their eyes, Sam knew that Danny wouldn't have cared that she hadn't worn black.

He wouldn't have cared that she had ignored all that the priest had said, in favour of gripping Tucker's hand to the point that he lost all feeling. He wouldn't have cared that she hadn't spoken to her parents since the accident, nor would he have cared that she was hardly the prettiest thing, standing in the rain in an almost see-through white dress.

Because Danny knew her. He had known that Sam was her own person, and he had known that she would grieve in her own way. So while everyone around her walked slowly past her to the grave, in their black attire that practically reeked of death and despair, and placed a single chrysanthemum his headstone, Sam had other plans.

She had walked down the street in the icy rain, barefooted and messy-haired. The graveyard had not been far, but by the time she had gotten there, her feet were blue with the cold. The thought made her smile.

Blue.

Blue was the colour of the rose she had placed on his grave, at the very end, on top of the insignificant chrysanthemums.

Blue, like his eyes, and green...like his eyes.

The thought made a laugh bubble up inside her, but when it was released, it sounded more like a sob. Her shoulders shook, but she wouldn't cry. Not until the people around her were gone.

Murmured words were spoken, and the guests slowly left, leaving the grave site empty but for herself, Tucker, and the family behind them that was short one member.

Danny.

He had been the light of their lives...and like a light, he was easily extinguished. It had been simple, easy. He had fallen asleep one night after a particularly hard battle against Skulker, and he hadn't woken up.

His sheets had been stained an awful red-green in the morning when Jazz had found him, much too pale, and much too still.

Maddie and Jack had been devastated, and even more so when they had realized just who they had been hunting for the past three years. Jazz hadn't spoken a word since the initial screaming, and Tucker hadn't smiled.

Their light was gone.

Sam finally let the tears fall, and she crumpled into the mud with a wail that echoed the sorrow she felt in her heart. She hadn't told him. All those years, she had loved him more than life itself, and she hadn't told him.

And now she never would.

Sam felt arms go around her, and soon she was encircled in warmth as the mismatched family of Danny Fenton wept.

Sam's eyes were growing heavy, and the cold was beginning to seep into her bones. She had barely shifted when a soft voice broke through the silence.

"Why white?"

Jazz's voice was hoarse with tears, but the question was heard by all. Sam let out a watery chuckle.

/What's your favourite colour, Danny?"\\\\\

/Mm?\\\\

/Your favourite colour, what is it?\\\\\

/White.\\\\\

/White? Why?\\\\\

/Because...\\\\\\

"It's the colour of angels." Sam said softly. The colour of Danny. "Black is...black is..." she choked, and fell silent.

No one said anything else, the days moved on.

And Sam never wore black again.

Kinda drabble-ish, and quite frankly, i don't really like this one, but whatever. People liked it on DA, so i thought that i'd try and make a series on FF. Yeah. Gonna try different styles of writing with the other colours. For sure.

I dont really care if you review or not...


	2. Black

**Black**

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"That woman, you know the one that..."

"Oh, her?"

"Yes...did you see what she was wearing?"

"I did! So scandalous!"

"I know! On a day like today!"

"The nerve!"

"Well, she always WAS a strange one..."

"Yes, always dressing up, getting into fights and running with the boys..."

"Completely disregarding her Mother's orders!"

"Her Mother was such a well respected lady, a pity she died...if only she had lived to see her today!"

"Oh no, she might just die of shock!"

"Or embarrassment!"

"Well, I think she looks beautiful!"

"Oh, Caroline! You always thought that of her, even when she came into your store all filthy and bruised!"

"Yes, Caroline, you really have no say in the matter!"

"But I–"

"No, Caroline. It doesn't matter if she looks like a PRINCESS, it is still improper."

"Breaking tradition!"

"Completely tarnishing her family's name!"

"Well, her name won't be Manson for much longer, any–"

"Didn't we tell you to LEAVE, Caroline Smith?"

"I...but! ...Fine. You're all a bunch of old hags, anyway."

"Come back here right now, young miss!"

"...I think she's ignoring you, Veronica."

"CHILDREN these days! No respect for their betters!"

"Just look at young Miss Manson! See how low her dress dips"

"Completely vulgar...and oh my goodness..."

"What?"

"Are those COMBAT BOOTS?"

"Calm DOWN, Veronica! You're drowning out the organ, people are beginning to stare!"

"Who CARES if they stare, Louise! In all rights, we shouldn't even BE here! Samantha lost any respect I might have given her when she was ten years old! I don't even know why we're here! I mean—"

"I think Jeremy invited us, Sister. He always was a fan of large gatherings, and he's been awfully lonely since Pamela died..."

"–and those HORRID flowers! Lilies are meant to be WHITE, not PURPLE! And the roses! Black roses! How ghastly!"

"Veronica..."

"And her dress, her dress! Horrid, corpse-like, satanic–"

"Ver–"

"And WHAT kind of music are they playing? In my day, such hellish sound would NEVER enter a church, let alone—"

"VERONICA!"

"...what is it NOW, Caroline?"

"She's reached the alter. Now DO be quiet!"

"Alright...but only for a moment...young people these days..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, Daniel certainly seems to be enjoying her state of attire."

"This is utter rubbish...who ever heard of a black wedding dress?"

"I assume people like our dear Miss Manson over there."

"Louise, do you NOT pay attention! It's Mrs Samantha Fenton, now!"

"..."

"What?"

"...I don't know how I put up with you. I'm going to go get some bat-cakes."

"B-b-b-b-BAT CAKES?"

_Samantha Manson smiled behind her hand at the three chattering rich ladies. She really didn't care that they were talking during her big day, nor did she care that they were insulting her very being._

_All she cared about was the gorgeous blue-eyed man standing up at the alter, smiling down at her as she walked along in her trailing black dress, holding a bouquet of lilies and roses._

_Nothing else mattered when she heard the words..._

"You may now kiss the bride."

**Not a favourite, but this idea has been floating around for a while, so i figured, "Eeeh, why not?" **

**Old-Lady Babble amuses me. Don't care if you review or not, since i don't really like it! .**


	3. Pink

**Pink**

**

* * *

**

_Journal Entry 46_

_When Jazz first got me this, I didn't really understand. I mean, seriously? A guy with a Diary?_

_No._

_Just, No._

_Well, I understand now. Jazz, with all her stupid psycho-babble, really understands what makes people tick._

_Even ghost-people._

_Well, this...book...has been really helpful with helping me sort out my thoughts. Need someone to rant at who won't yell at you for swearing? Journal. Need to tell an embarrassing secret without fear of blackmail? Journal. Need to—_

_...I'm getting off track. Need to rant._

_Today started off normally. Woke up, beat the crap out of Skulker, flew home, avoided getting skewered by an over-enthusiastic Valerie, and finally, managed to get to school. Ten minutes into first period, of course, but sacrifices have to be made._

_That's when it started to get weird. _

_I'm in my junior year at Casper High now (Something that I have to CONTINUOUSLY remind Jazz of...), and I've finally started to relax. I've let my hair get longer, and I've quit hiding behind baggy t-shirts. Now—much to Sam's obvious glee—I've started wearing a smaller black t-shirt with a silver DP pendant around my neck. I kept the jeans, but I'm wearing black and white converse, now._

_You'd think it'd be obvious, right? But no, the people in my school are as oblivious as ever—if not MORE so. _

_Perfect._

_No one can connect "Puny-Danny-Fenturd" to the amazing, completely heroic Danny Phantom._

_Sorry. Ego._

_But one person DID notice._

_The one person that I SHOULD have been ecstatic to notice me. _

_Paulina Sanchez._

_But I wasn't ecstatic. I was terrified. And now, I'm just angry. _

_Paulina came up to me today, hips swinging and hair flowing. Boys and girls alike (Though mostly boys) parted for her like she was the Queen of England or something._

_Only, of course, much younger and a lot less British._

_Anyway, she just plopped on my desk, crossed her legs daintily, and proceeded to flirt._

_With me._

_Danny Fenton._

_I nearly DIED._

_Not in a good way, either._

_I spent the whole day with her, completely ignoring Sam and Tucker. I felt horrible, and I nearly broke at the look of betrayal that Sam gave me, but there was nothing I could do. If I brought her anywhere near Sam, chaos would obviously erupt. And if I just ignored her, Paulina would spill my secret with no regret._

_That would be BAD._

_The longer I spent with her, the more I got to know her, and the more my temper rose. It took me maybe an hour to figure her out, even through my constant winces and teeth-grinding as her nails dug into my arm. I now know everything of importance to her._

_Every last thing._

_Paulina was like...was like the colour pink. Beautiful, feminine, and completely desirable. She wanted a horse for her sixteenth birthday, and she had gotten it. That, and an entire paddock and race-track. She liked shopping, and cheerleading, and watching MTV._

_And that was it._

_Not a mention of her friends. Not a mention of Star. I actually started to feel bad for her. Star, of course, not Paulina. I had seen the blond getting ordered around by the Puerto Rican. I had even seen her run to the bathroom in tears after a scathing comment from her supposed best friend. _

_But worst of all, there wasn't even a mention of her family. She actually seemed surprised when I asked her if she had any siblings. Then she laughed and said, _

"_Who cares about THEM?"_

_She seemed so confused, so hurt when I just detached my arm from her manicured gasp and walked away. She ran up to me and hugged me from behind, murmuring something about "Her Ghost-Boy"._

_Paulina was smart to figure it out._

_She wasn't smart to try and follow me. _

_She had started talking really ast, then, slipping into Spanish and back again. I could hardly understand it, but I got the gist of it all._

"_Leave you're loser friends. You're so cool and heroic and hot. I love you, Inviso-Bill."_

_I was too disgusted and shocked to even register the complement. (...wait, I'm "Hot"?)_

_I think I snapped then. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I think I just teleported out of there, using a power I hadn't even declared safe, just to get away from one girl._

_One confused, shallow girl who used to scorn me with every fibre of her being._

_And now I'm here, writing this. I realize now, that Paulina really is like the colour "Pink". Bright, peppy, flirtatious and feminine. But really, nothing more than a more shallow version of "Red"._

_Faded, dulled, washed away until nothing is left but the faint imprint of what might have been._

_The A-list changed Paulina. _

_I'm managing to stay away from that. _

_Pissed and Determined,_

_Danny Fenton_

Danny snapped his journal closed and promptly threw it across the room, where it hit the wall with a bang. He sighed irritably and fell back on his bed_. _Letting out a little growl, he put on his bulky headphones and turned up his ipod volume as high as it could go. Feeling his bad mood fade as the music played, Danny shoved his hands in his pockets.

A smile graced his lips as his fingers brushed a gold school ring.

* * *

**I actually like this one! Though, these things seem to be getting shorter and shorter...hmm...well, once I actually write one of these in normal third-person POV, it'll be longer! Tehe! **

**...Can't you just picture Danny? Laying on his back...Black t-shirt, silver DP pendant, chunky Skull-Candy headphones? And looking like he wants to murder someone? SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE! *dies***


End file.
